lithmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Class
In Urth, one's social class is almost impossible to change. Those born a peasant will almost definitely die a peasant. The gaps between the classes are generally insurmountable because, if nothing else, those in power refuse to recognize changes in the position of those below them that endanger their own place. Those of a higher social class - especially nobility - can almost always be identified by their clothing, and certain courtesies must be observed in their presence. Precedence Below is the Kingdom of Lithmore's class hierarchy, as it relates to social standing only. 1st Tier - Royal Family * Ruling Monarch (King/Queen) * Crown Heir, Duke/Duchess * Prince/Princess, Retired Monarchs, Royal Consort 2nd Tier - Blooded and/or Titled Nobility * Grand Inquisitor, Royal Seneschal * Archbishops, Counts, Great Lords * Barons 3rd Tier - Social Nobility * Bishops, High Inquisitors, Head Guildleaders * Blooded Gentry (Second children of Nobles) 4th Tier - Gentry * Other Guildleaders * Ranking Gentry (Court Bards, High Priests, Inquisitors, Knights, Magnates) * Low Ranked Gentry (Chief Magistrates, Commissioners, Priests) * Gentry 5th Tier - Commoners & Others * Ranking Freemen (Knight Errant, Master Bards/Merchants/Physicians) * Freemen (commoners) * Peasants (serfs), Indentured Servants, Slaves Social Classes Nobility Nobles are those who have rights conferred to them by a title. Titles can only legally be granted by the King or Queen of Lithmore, but once held, are much like property, passed down from generation to generation. Titles, however, can be removed by the King or Queen as well as granted, though this is rarely done. Since the Decree of Sodality, the first born child, male or female, inherits all family holds, land, and wealth. Though this has caused no few suspicious deaths, it has ensured that families no longer lose their wealth over generations through the simple process of splitting it amongst their children. Nobles may be rich or poor, but statistically, they tend to be amongst the wealthier of the population. Unfortunately, poor heirs frequently squander the wealth, leaving noble titles often nothing more than an empty promise of power. Thus, many nobles see gentry as a threat and generally dislike them, for often gentry is more powerful than they, especially whenever finances take apart in determining status. The True Aristocracy, however, has both money and titles, and thus competition to become this elite of elites frequently requires alliances with the gentry, thus creating the only reasonable path (as the granting of titles is rare to say the least) for gentry to achieve the ultimate benefits in society, those reserved for nobles. Marrying a noble does not make one noble, but will make resulting children noble. Often, however, others may begin to treat the spouse as a lord or lady, but this is not legally the case. Marriage is a matter of securing wealth, allies and heirs for the next generation. With this in mind, nobles almost always marry the second children of other nobles to ensure strong allies and to increase their fortunes. Marriage between titled nobility is rare, typically because the royal family has put limits on the ability for titled nobility to consolidate lands, wealth and titles. Thus, if two titled individuals were to marry, the lesser titled noble must pass their inheritance to either a second child or another family member. This results in the lesser noble being nothing more than, in theory, the legal chattel of their marriage partner. When pressed or broke, a noble may save the family fortunes by marrying another wealthy noble, but this is often difficult as wealthy nobility typically have better marriage prospects. In turn, this may force a noble to marry into wealthy gentry to restore the family coffers- but such a necessity almost always makes the noble a laughingstock. Nobles never, ever marry for love. Social comforts such as this are reserved for quiet dalliances and friendships. To break this tenet is to admit that one is undisciplined and incapable of truly being noble, where House, bloodline and dynasty are more important than creature comforts. Gentry Gentry are the non-inheriting children of nobility (blooded gentry), and freemen who have amassed enough wealth to obtain access to a higher tier on society's ladder. Nobles frequently resent the earned gentry, and ensure the gentry are conscious of their very precarious position in society. They have few law-given rights, as the majority of their power comes from their wealth. Due to their tenuous position, they are often subject to the review of others, and may have their standing stripped for improper behaviors. Gentry professions include but are not limited to: * Attendant : a personal assistant, often given very specific tasks to look after. * Banker : owned or worked in a bank. * Castellan : resident owner or person in charge of a castle (custodian). * Chamberlain : responsible for the great chamber and personal finances of the castellan. * Herald : knight's assistant and an expert advisor on heraldry. * Landowner : owned land, often rented it out for a percentage of what was produced. * Steward : took care of the estate, supervised the household & events hosted in the hall. Freeman A freeman is a person who works solely to support his or her self, and is usually moderately skilled. They can own land (if they can afford it) and exercise rights over other types of property. Usually, the freeman owns nothing more than the equivalent of a cottage or a small amount of trade goods. Freeman professions include but are not limited to: * Animal trainer : trained animals to perform for entertainment. * Carder : brushed cloth during its manufacture. * Cask maker : made wooden casks, buckets, barrels. * Chambermaid : female servant, attended to rooms in a house or inn. * Circus performer : entertained with a circus for a share in profits. * Chandler : made candles from tallow or wax. * Cupbearer : attendant who filled and served cups of wine. * Doctor : an educated, licensed medical practitioner. * Dyer : dyed cloth in huge heated vats. * Falconer : cared for and trained hawks for the sport of falconry. * Glassmaker : made, shaped and/or cut glass for sale. * Gold/Silversmith : a smith who forges and shapes gold or silver. * Huntsman : earned a living hunting wild game for meat and/or pelts. * Innkeeper : rented rooms, supervised and took care of an inn. * Marshal : carried out judgments of a court of law. * Mason : craftsman who worked with stone or brick. * Messenger : servant of a lord who carried receipts, letters, & commodities. * Porter : made sure no one entered or left a household without permission. * Sherman : sheared woolen cloth to make a smooth surface. * Shipwright : carpenter who helped build and launch wooden vessels. * Shoemaker : craftsperson who made shoes. * Soap maker : made and sold soap. * Tanner : tanned skins and hides to sell or use in clothing, tack, etc. * Weaver : cleaned and compacted cloth. * Woodworker : made things out of wood. Peasant The peasant class defines those with few or no rights under the law. They are generally poor tenants, and given no opportunities in life. Their toil feeds the rich, and while they are the foundation upon which society thrives, they reap very few rewards for their work. Peasant professions include but are not limited to: * Baker : made and sold baked goods such as bread, cakes and pastries. * Bailiff : allotted jobs to & repaired buildings/tools used by peasants. * Barber : cut hair. Also served as dentists, surgeons & blood-letters. * Bottler : in charge of the bottlery. * Brewer : made alcoholic beverages such as beer, ale and mead. * Brickmaker : made bricks from various materials for use in building. * Butcher : dressed meat for market. * Butler : cared for the cellar, oversaw drink-related staff. * Carpenter : built flooring, roofing, furniture, scaffolding, etc. * Carter : brought wood and stone to a construction site. * Cobbler : repaired shoes. * Cook : roasted, broiled, and baked food in the fireplaces and ovens. * Cottar : did the odd jobs no one else wanted (swineherd, etc.) * Ditcher : dug moats, vaults, foundations and mines. * Ewerer : brought and heated water for the nobles. * Farmer : worked the land or raised animals for consumption or trade. * Fishmonger : earned a living by selling fish. * Gravedigger : earned a living by digging graves. * Groom : cared for the horses in a stable. * Herdsman : tended to livestock. * Laundress : took on washing for households, for coin. * Miller : worked in a mill, making flour from grain. * Miner : worked in a mine, extracting metals or gems from the earth * Painter : paid to paint buildings and other things. * Plaster : applied plaster for a living. * Potter : made practical or ornamental things from clay. * Sailor : worked on a ship. * Sapper : an unskilled person who dug a mine or approach tunnel. * Scullion : responsible for washing and cleaning in the kitchen. * Spinster : a name given to a woman who earned her living spinning yarn. * Thatcher : made roofs from different plant materials. Category:General Category:Laws